The vehicular latch device for maintaining a closed state of a door of a vehicle body is provided between the vehicle body and the door on the vehicle such as a four-wheeled vehicle. The vehicular latch device is composed by arranging a latch and a ratchet on a cover plate including a striker entry groove. The vehicular latch device is configured to regulate rotation in an opening direction by allowing the latch to mesh with a striker, which enters the striker entry groove, and allowing the ratchet to engage with the latch, thereby preventing the striker from deviating from the striker entry groove to maintain the state in which the door is closed. On the other hand, when an engaging state of the ratchet with the latch is released, a meshing state of the latch with the striker also is released and it becomes possible that the striker is deviated from the striker entry groove. According to this, it becomes possible to open the door of the vehicle body.
As the vehicular latch device of this type, one provided with a detecting sensor for detecting a rotational position of the latch is provided. The detecting sensor is provided with a plunger, which pushes by the rotation of the latch, and may output a detection signal corresponding to the rotational position of the latch by push of the plunger. The vehicular latch device provided with the detecting sensor may detect the meshing state of the latch with the striker based on the detection signal of the detecting sensor (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).